


Bedside Drawer

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a lack of personal boundaries, hannibal is a dick as per usual, masturbation aids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Hannibal snoops in Will's room and finds a /personal/ object of his.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	Bedside Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> super short, suggestive.

“Is it normal for a therapist to come watch their patient get dressed?” Will complains as he buttons up his dress shirt in the mirror.  
“Only when the patient in question cannot seem to dress themselves properly for an evening at an opera and requires assistance. And anyways, you are not technically my patient.”  
Will scowls but is quickly distracted by trying to adjust his tie, leaning forwards in the mirror with his eyebrows pushed together in concentration. Hannibal uses the opportunity to roam his bedroom and snoop through his things. Several empty whiskey tumblers litter the top of his bedside table and his lips purse together into a thin line.  
“Are you mixing painkillers with alcohol Will? I’ve told you the dangers of the amounts of painkillers you are consuming but I didn’t realize you were imbibing so much alcohol.” He pulls open the top drawer of his bedside table and slips his hand in to paw through.  
“What? No, I-”  
“What’s this?”  
Hannibal pulls out a chunky plastic tube lined with soft rubber from the drawer and inspects it’s opening, capped with a detailed but colorless model of the opening of a vagina.  
Will turns slightly and catches a glimpse of what Hannibal has and his color drains out of him.  
“Wha-put that back!!”  
Hannibal frowns at it but makes no move to drop it and Will lunges across the room, diving for it and missing as Hannibal easily pulls it away at the last moment and holds it out of his reach.  
“Hannibal, /please/ I.. You’re not..you dont..”  
Words fail him and choke his throat as Hannibal rolls over the item in his hands, inspecting it carefully.  
“It is a masturbatory aid?”  
Will’s color has returned and brought with it a stark shade of bright red. He swipes for it and Hannibal easily evades him.  
“Why do you have this?”  
“Jesus Hannibal..”   
Hannibal just looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
Will sinks to sit on the side of his bed, his energy draining.  
“I…it’s just to take the edge off…a guy gets lonely sometimes….and you just need a little relief….”  
He whispers, avoiding eye contact from Hannibal, who suddenly seems very interested in it. His face and neck is burning and he’s never felt more ashamed in his life. Despite it being his favorite toy on bad nights, he now vows to throw it out the second Hannibal relinquishes it.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Well of COURSE /YOU/ don’t understand, but you’re you, and I’m..me, so, you know, it’s different!” He gasps out exasperated. He wants to melt into the floor. /Why did I agree to go to the stupid opera anyways./  
Hannibal looks at the smooth labia on the flesh light and purses his lips.  
“I think you’re wrong, William.”  
“/What?!/ No, don’t tell me I’m wrong, I’ve seen how women look at you, I /know/ you can get some whenever you want, but not all of us are as suave as you, and sometimes you’ve just got to-”  
“No, I mean I think you’re wrong in thinking you are a top.”  
Will’s brain doesn’t process.   
“I…what?”  
Hannibal moves faster than he can keep up with and suddenly Hannibal has his fist around the knot of his tie, grasping the front of his shirt to yank him closer, until his face is just below him.  
“I /mean/,”  
Wills eyes are level with his sharp white teeth as he hisses,  
“/Bend over./”


End file.
